When Fate Gets Bored Pass the Popcorn
by PC31-Said-we-got-a-dirty-one
Summary: Fate Decides to give Leslie Burke another chance at life, but don't think Fate's going to just let her go. No, Fate has been bored lately and wants to have just a little fun.
1. Chapter 1

Based Mostly off the book, but I used the ages in the new movie and some after events I thought were good for the plot.

**DISCLAIMER!!!!!: ****_I do not own Bridge to Terabithia in anyway shape or form._**

* * *

**To Henry Keller**

**Head of**

**The Department of Corrections**

_Sometimes things happen for a reason, and sometimes, to state the absolute truth, crap happens._

_Though it's taught me one lesson, there is such a thing as second chances, in life and in the afterlife._

_Now let me tell you the story of two friends who were given a second chance._

_Now I've been told, by some people higher up than I am, that fate did it just for some fun to see how things would've gone if she hadn't caused the poor girls death, if the world would be a better place or not, with a Ms. Leslie Burke still in it._

_Now this is the last you will see of me for awhile, I have a meeting with fate about this case in a few minutes, and some meetings with her can span over decades._

_I heard you did not't review the case personally, so I thought I'd send you my copy of the report on how things happened, so you could see this remarkable case. Remember, Fate does not't often save a person from death._

**Angelo Bricks**

**Assistant Head of**

**The Department of Fate and Destiny**

* * *

Jess Aarons watched as they left the gravel path towards the road.

He felt like he should at least invite Leslie, but he also wanted to be alone with Miss. Edmunds.

Some thing in the back of Jess's mind started to scream, 'Ask her if you can invite her, or you'll regret it later!'

Miss Edmunds turned to Jess, "Something wrong?" she asked.

Jess turned his head towards Leslie's house, "Miss. Edmunds, would it be alright to invite Leslie to come with us?"

Miss. Edmunds laughed, "I should've known you two couldn't go anywhere with out each other! Sure, Leslie can come."

Jess smiled then jumped out of the car. As he ran towards Leslie's house he yelled, "Thank you Miss Edmunds!"

Jess ran as fast as he could, so not to keep Miss. Edmunds waiting.

Jess stopped suddenly, as he nearly ran into Leslie walking out of her front door.

Jess swallowed nervously before beginning to speak. "Leslie, Miss. Edmunds has invited us to go to the museum"……..

* * *

Jess and Leslie returned late that afternoon from the museum. 

Leslie turned to Jess grinning devilishly. "King Jess, meet tomorrow morning at the end of the path, for tomorrow we must make some improvements to Terabithia."

Jess smiled and asked, "Improvements to what in Terabithia?"

Leslie smiled, causing a lump to form in Jess's throat.

"Improvements to the fortress Jess. Bill and Judy said we could borrow some wood by our house." She said with a devilish grin on her face.

Leslie then waved goodbye and ran home.

Jess, just smiled and walk back home; it had been a great day.

* * *

Jess was in a long hallway filled with folders as far as the eye could see. He turned around a few times, till he saw a familiar name,_**Leslie Judith Burke**_. 

He stopped, and pulled the file off of the shelf, and opened it to the first page.

**_Leslie Judith Burke_**

**Sex:**_Female_

**Born:**_November, 15, 1995_

**Died:**_October, 11, 2007_

**Notes:**_ Leslie had one friend at time of death, a Mr. Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr._

_Her parents Judy and Bill Burke moved back to city after She Died, taking her dog P.T with them, and leaving there house abandoned._

_Fate has decided to Give Miss. Burke a second chance at life to see if her death is needed or not._

_Case is still being review by the Department of Fate and Destiny and the Department of Corrections, as of October 2007._

**Harriet Hanson**

**Head of the Filing Office for the Department**

No, this could not be true, Leslie couldn't die! Jess started to run, trying to find a way out of this nightmare.

* * *

Jess woke up with a start. He looked around and found he was still in his room. 

He looked at the clock, it was already nine thirty, and he had to meet Leslie this morning.

Jess quickly got dressed and ran down stairs and out the door.

When he reached the end of the road he saw Leslie with P.T on her lap, waiting of him.

"Sorry I'm late," Jess said.

Leslie looked up at him and asked. "Why are you late?"

Jess looked down to the ground, "I couldn't sleep last night, I guess I was still excited about the museum."

Leslie frowned, she knew he was lying, but she wouldn't pressure him to tell her.

"Well enough of that," she said cheerfully, "We've got work to do, and we can't wait for lazy people to get up."

Jess looked up and grinned, "Race you to the rope!"

Jess took off running while Leslie yelled at him for being a cheater.

Jess arrived to the rope first, grinning like a cat.

"_**I won for once!**_" He cried happily.

Leslie huffed, "_**No fair, you cheated!**_"

Jess just grabbed the rope ignoring he protest, and jumped.

All he remembered after that was the sound of the rope breaking, the sound of Leslie's scream and the look of horror on her face, and the sound of his body hitting the water, with a sickening crack.

All was lost to Jess Aarons as his whole world went black with a sharp pain in the back of his head.

* * *

Please Review telling if it's crap, good, if I should continue of not. Anyway Happy Hanukkah, Christmas, or what ever you celebrate at this time of year Just be merry, Jolly, and happy, and enjoy the time you have with family, friends, people you like, and people you hate. Just be happy for the time you have with them this year. 

Oh, and Father Christmas cookies to all who review! You Know You Want a COOKIE!

Leslie Queen of Terabithia

"Just close you're eyes, but keep your mind wide open." Leslie Burke


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two: Henry Keller**

* * *

_In this world we are stuffed into groups and if you do not fit in you are automatically thrown in to the group of misfits_

_In this world we are stuffed into groups and if you do not fit in you are automatically thrown in to the group of misfits. I am proud to say that I am a misfit because I really belong to no group. I live my own life entirely different from other people, including you._

_I have done things that no one has ever done before. I have seen more than anyone should, and I have learned so many things that I must keep secret._

_I once had a name and a family, like everyone else, but now it is lost in time._

_I was the first human to live and die, and because of that I was given the position of,_

**Head of the Department of Fate and Destiny**, 

_Or as the mortals call me, Fate._

* * *

The reason I am writing this letter to you, Mr. Keller, is that a Mr. Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr., is currently between worlds, hovering between death and life. His spirit is currently stuck in the lost souls room and if we don't send him back soon the whole reversal of Ms. Burke's death will be in vain. Since it is your specialty is with spirits I think you'd be the best for the job. Good Luck.

The Head of the Department of Fate and Destiny

* * *

Henry Keller usually loved his job, but sometimes he absolutely hated it.

As, he made his way through the halls Henry pictured the things he rather deal with

Like commissioning new people to the department, or global warming, and even the worlds largest clogged drain. All things he hated but none of them were as bad as dealing with a disembodied soul.

Henry took a deep breath and entered the ward.

The room of lost souls was not like most people would expect, it wasn't all doom and gloom, and it was actually rather nice for the people in it. To the lost souls it showed everyone and everything they ever loved, keeping them in an endless time loop till they're bodies died. Every now and then Fate would send someone to free someone she liked from the room and send them back to they're life, but most of the time the souls in it just died.

Henry searched the room looking for his case. Eventually he found his sitting in the corner, playing chess by himself

"Hello Jess," he said

The boy looked up at him with empty eyes, "Hello sir."

He was responsive, that was a good sign.

"Jess, do you know where you are?" he asked hopefully.

Jess looked puzzled. "I'm dead, right?"

"Not, actually you are very much alive you are just kind of stuck." Jess whipped his head up.

"What do you mean stuck?" he asked.

He wished he wouldn't ask that. "Well, it's complicated. When someone is near death sometime, accidentally, their soul ends up here stuck in what you humans call limbo.

Most of the time they don't even realize that they are here, this rooms tends to trick people. So they live out their lives here usually leaving their bodies in a comatose state or a highly unresponsive state."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly.

Henry for the first time that day smiled, "I am telling you this because we are sending you back."

"Back to my body," Jess stuttered.

"Yep, back to that good old human body." He said.

Jess looked him in the eyes for the first time. "When do I go back?"

Henry pulled him out of his chair and moved him out to the side.

"Now!" he said shoving him.

Then suddenly Jesse Aaron's soul was gone, all that was left of him was the tingling feeling in Henry Keller's hands.

* * *

All Jess could hear was a steady beeping noise. He opened his eyes to see what was making the noise. It was a heart monitor, he was in a hospital!

'Why am I here?' he thought. Then he remembered the events of what happened at the creek.

"Hello, anyone here?" he cried out, but no one answered.

Jess looked around the room he noticed it was pitched black outside his window.

It was the middle of the night! How long had he been there?

It was a few minutes later when he saw the Nurse Assistance button.

A few minutes later a nurse came running into his room.

* * *

Epilogue

Henry Keller walked into his office and was very surprised to see boss in his office.

"Hello Sir, what can I do for you?" he said trying to be polite.

She laughed, "No need to be formal Mr. Keller, I just have a proposal for you."

"What is the proposal?" he asked raising an eye brow. She almost never talked to anyone but her assistant.

"I want you to take over as the head of the Department of Fate and Destiny for me."

"What?" he was shocked, "I mean, shouldn't Angelo Bricks take over for you. He is your assistant after all."

"Angelo Bricks has only been here a hundred years, he is still young, ignorant, and sometimes just plain foolish. I need someone with compassion, who can think of action, and reaction, who can make improvements to the system, and someone who listens to what people say."

Henry blushed, "Madam, I am honored you would choose me, but I seriously do not think I am up to the job."

She sighed. "You sell yourself short sometimes. I've watched from your first day here Henry. I've been planning on asking you to take over for awhile."

"I'll think about it and get back to you." He said giving up.

She nodded her head and started to leave, but before she left Henry stopped her.

"Madam." he said softly, "What happened to Jesse Aarons?"

She smiled. "That's exactly why I picked you Henry. You care about the people you help.

Jesse Aarons woke up about a week after he hit his head. He will go on to live an eventful and happy life. He will pursue art and eventual marry his best friend. They will have three children, and for once in his life he will be truly happy."

"Good, Good." He said.

She left leaving Henry only with his massive amount of paper work and his thoughts.

* * *

**To Rachel Calvin**

**New Head of the Department of Fate and Destiny**

_Rachel, I have told you the story of Jesse Aarons to prepare you for the job you have before you. I have done this for three thousand years and I have only run into one case similar to this one. My predecessor, who was the head for nearly a million years, only had five cases similar to this one. I hope you have a case like this one, because this case was the one that made me realize why we exist. We exist to fix time lines give second chances, and even sometimes break hundreds of rules just to make things right. At first when I was asked to take this job I wasn't sure if I could handle it. All I knew was that I wanted to help more lost souls. So I accepted the position, and created a department to deal with them. Now it is your turn, good luck._

**Henry Keller**

**Former Head of the Department of Fate and Destiny**

* * *

A/N Sorry this took so long... I've had no Internet connection for the past few months.

* * *


End file.
